


Failed Experiment

by Feathergrace12



Category: Free!, Shingeki no Kyojin, The 100, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: And Petra, Crossover, Eren Yeager Being an Idiot, Levi is a dank meme, MMM YES GUUD, My First Fanfic, Other, RIP My sanity, Rainpoop is guud, Why Did I Write This?, YES LEXA IS ALIVE, maybe some Rivetra maybe not, scruffy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:52:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feathergrace12/pseuds/Feathergrace12
Summary: Hange Zoe is a scientist, a crazy one at that. The woman was trying her very best to create something to create immortal soldiers. But, That failed majorly and the mad scientist took herself and a few friends along with her, to a new universe, to America in 2150 to be exact!America in 2150, Is at least 100 years after a nuclear bombing.Hange now has to find the technology, recreate the device and send each group back to their original word, course Heda won't be too happy about the new comers of Trikru.





	

**Author's Note:**

> don't take this seriously
> 
>  
> 
> pls don't
> 
>  
> 
> pls

General Anya rode on her dark brown horse, both her and her horses mane flowing in the cold wind. His hooves trotting against the thick, light dirty road as she rode, not a care in the world. "What are you doing!?" A voice hissed, sounding clearly angry, Anya snickered quietly as she rode, trying to think about who that could be. It was probably just another grounder, getting rather angry at his seconds, but then again, it could always be traitors of Azgeda. "Please help me!" A voice was heard as Anya's eyes focused on the road ahead of her and the young man running towards him "Nagisa is trying to sell me!" The young man yelled, approaching the General "Who? I'm sorry I've never heard of anyone named Nagisa!" She apologzied, looking toward the young male standing below her horse almost. He frowned "Just, please don't let him sell me! My name is Haru and Makoto is my boyfriend! I'm not sure where we are but I'm not for sale!" Haru exclaimed, looking to Anya who jumped off the large animal "Stay here with Albany, give him a firm kick, he will take you to my home, Polis." She replied, heading off in the direction the young male had come from.

 

"Make me a Sandwich!" The Russian yelled, chasing the young Japanese ice skater who screamed in fear "No! Make your own sandwich!" He replied, running straight into someone "OOF!! I'm so sorry!" The ice skater looked up to the female before him, Her face was covered in war paint, it was white around her face but black around her eyes. The female looked at him before hearing the Russian yelling "Shut up!" She snapped, drawing her sword and approaching the Russian "Who are you?" he snapped, folding his arms as he glared to the female "Echo kom Azgeda, you?" She snapped, preparing to attack "I'm Yuri, Make me a sandwich." He hissed, looking at Echo who looked rather shocked "Excuse you? Do you know who you are talking to? I am an ice nation spy! Fix yourself!!" She snapped, looking between the two. The ice skater pushed up his glasses as he coward behind Echo. "T-Thank you!" He stuttered out as he looked to the spy who continued to stare down the male "If you do not give me a name, I will have no choice but to take you to Queen Nia. She won't be too happy." She snapped, holding her sword in one hand and extending a hand out to protect the Japanese boy.

 

Luna looked between the group "So wait, go over your names again, there are just so many of you!" The female exclaimed, looking between them The French man grumbled "I'm Captain Levi and this is Hange, Erwin, Jean, Armin, Mikasa, Eren, Petra, Oulo, Marco, Ymir and krista." The shorter male explained, looking to the curly haired woman "Well, It's wonderful to meet you all, I'm Luna kom Flokru and this is my girlfriend, Raven Reyes." She motioned toward the mechanic "Where are you all from?" She asked curiously as she looked between them "We are from Wall Rose." Eren replied, looking to Luna while Oulo was busy making goo goo eyes at Raven, even though she had stated firm well, she had a girlfriend.

 

Anya approached the young male "Is your name Nagisa?" She hissed angrily, looking to the man before her. "Maaaybeeee" said Nagisa, shrugging his shoulders. Anya rolled her eyes and sighed. "Why exactly do you want to sell him?" Anya questioned, looking at the blonde male. "basically, Makoto has been pissin me off lately so I figured...im gonna sell Haru!" Nagisa replied. "if Makoto was pissing you off, why sell haru?" asked Anya "because..uh...Reasons!" Nagisa said cheerfully. Haru glared at Nagisa and sighed. "Where is Makoto anyways?" Haru asked, looking around. Nagisa looked at Haru. "You think I know?!" asked Nagisa, glaring at Haru. Anya sighed "Do you two know how you got here?" she asked. Haru stayed silent. Nagisa blurted out "I think it was these weird guys!" Anya looked at Nagisa and asked "Do you know how many 'weird guys' there was?" Nagisa looked at Anya. "Uh..no" he said. "You are no help at all." Said Anya, and the three started walking towards the Ice Nation.

 

 

"Ya'know Yuuri, your a real coward" Mocked the Blonde Russian boy. Echo's eyes narrowed, "Shof op." She snapped, looking to the Russian boy "Wat? I believe you mean shut up." Echo shook her head, "No. I mean Shof op. I know how my language works." She hissed back, looking to the Japanese boy, she could tolerate him. "Thank you for not letting him kill me." He muttered, watching the spy.  
Yuri smirked "Yes asshole, you let a panda save you." He mocked, the spy turned around "Shut your trap you dickwad or I swear to god I will let Nia kill you!" She snapped "And I am not a Panda, It's tradtional ice nation war paint." The Japanese boy looked up "War? Who are you at war with?" He asked, Echo turned back to the boy "It's nothing you would understand." She replied, continuing to walk, the two boys following. "Wheres Victor?" Yuuri asked, looking down at the snow under him. "Do you think I know?!" Yuri snapped, obviously aggrivated with Yuuri. "Whos Victor?" Asked Echo, as she continued to walk. "He's my Ice skating coach" Yuuri answerd. "and boyfriend" Yuri mumbled, not giving a damn if Yuuri heard. "S-Shut up" Yuuri stammered, blushing slightly. "How about you make me a fucking sandwich" snapped Yuri, giving him a nasty look. 

 

 

"Where is 'Wall Rose'?" Asked Luna curiously. "Its not In this world" Spoke Hange. "So, about getting out?" Ymir questioned, looking Hange in the eyes. "well, I believe we zapped into this world with other people from other worlds which means we would have to find the other people and get them back into there worlds" Hange said, quite fast. Everyone looked at Hange, as she sighed "We have to find the others before we can leave this world" She reiterated. "Maybe Raven and I can help!" Exclaimed Luna.


End file.
